one life, one world part 2
by sea emperor
Summary: having his whole world crashing down on him and being chased out of his village, Haru sets out on his biggest quest. he challenges the world in order to find the truth behind the Lur,rokks attacking his village and killing everyone.
1. Chapter 2 the good bye

This is kinda the continuation of the last part. Please review.

The last of the fire died down and disappeared into oblivion. The villagers began to crawl out of their hiding places and looked around.

The city was completely destroyed, many people were slaughtered. People walked around looking for their loved ones and ended up finding only corpses. Outside the village stood a lone shadow and stared at a newly dug grave.

"Sakura, I am leaving. I wish to travel and find out who did this. I will avenge you. I swear, I swear on my honor."

He sat down and made the sign of the cross.

"I swear that someday I will come back and tell you of all the wonderful things I have seen and the new friends I have made."

He stood up and walked into the city to pick up his stuff.

He opened what was left of the door to his house and walked around reminiscing about his past life. Everything he knew was within these four walls. He went to his room and picked up his backpack and packed in his sword, some food, clothes and a picture of him, his family and Sakura.

He walked out and closed the door.

"I am leaving. Farewell"

Outside his house stood a group of people, in the front stood the family he had saved yesterday

"We want you to leave! It was surely because of you that the Lur,rokks became violent and attacked the city!"

They threw rocks and other things they could find at him.

"their blood is on your hands! We saw what you did to the leader. Freak! Get out of the village!"

A stone hit his head and blood began to run down his face.

He took a step down the stairs and everyone backed away.

He walked further and turned away. He began to walk out of the city.

His last words uttered as if the were a last and painful farewell.

"…good bye…"

"y-yeah! You leave!"

They threw more rocks at him

"and never come back!"

He walked out of the city and stood on the edge of the gorge that encompassed the city on all sides except a small road that connected in with the rest of the world. He looked at the view.

"farewell my home"

He walked down the road and didn`t look back.

He watched as the landscape around him changed. He had left his whole world behind him and embarked on a quest far greater than the had ever hope he would ever see with his own eyes. He took the first step out of the valley. His quest had begun.


	2. Chapter 1 the begginig

Year six of the new Era.

It was a dark evening; the fog crept along the ground, hiding the deadly fangs of the ground. It was raining heavily but in the distance Haru could see a large fire. He jumped down from the tree and ran as fast as he could, dodging the branches and jumping over the holes. His dark blonde hair got stuck to his head. His dark green eyes were wet and it was hard to see.

He came to a large gate. "No, not here!" He kicked open the gate and ran into the city. He ran around until he found his house.

"My home…!" He ran through the city, seeing only death and destruction.

When he came a bit away from his home, his worst nightmare became reality. In the side of the road he saw a body, with long pink hair running down its back. He ran over to it and lifted it up, away from the rain.

He pushed the hair away from the face

"Sa-Sakura! What happened?"

She opened her mouth and some blood came out. "They.. they came from the darkness and swept through the city like a plague…."

"Who, Sakura? Who did this?"

She looked at him with sad eyes

"it was the Lur,rokks. They are at the other end of the city."

She pushed the hair away from his face

"Please, Haru. They killed everyone."

She began to cry

"You have to stop them. If not I am afraid that the world of Avante will be gone. Forever."

Her eyes closed

Tears filled his eyes

"I will. I swear."

He put the body into a house that was more or less intact.

He stood up and turned away, then walked to his house.

He stood in front of a cabinet.

"Mother, father. I will once again have to take up the tainted sword of the Shukumei clan. I hope you can forgive me"

He opened the cabinet and took out a deep dark scabbard engraved with a soaring dragon. He pulled out the sword. It shined as the moonlight hit it. The light spread to every corner of the room.

He walked out of the house and towards the other end of the city.

The deeper he came into the city, more death and destruction faced him.

He did not avert his eyes, knowing what he was about to do.

He heard a large roar and followed it until he saw a family of one father and three kids being attacked and driven into a burning house.

He pulled the sword

"Here we go, ginnryu"

The sword of one of the Lur,rokks came down towards the middle kid.

Haru quickly made his way under the sword and blocked it.

The Lur,rokk leader began to speak. He was a ugly monster. His skin was coloured deep purple, his eyes had sunk deep down into their sockets, a big tail grew out behind him and whipped around. He began to speak, his voice was like a saw trying to saw through a rusty metal plate and smelled like rotten tuna.

"Do not interfere, human"

Haru glared at him. I interfere as much as I want"

He delivered a swift kick to the gut of the attacking Lur,rokk.

It fell to the ground and threw up.

Haru looked up and made eye contact with the rest of the group.

"Back away." He gave the family a chance to escape.

"Thank you so much!"

"Run away"

The family ran and hid.

Haru lifted his gaze and raised his sword and pointed it at them.

"What you have done is unforgivable. I will never forgive you"

He took a running position and made a quick move.

He dashed toward the group and then suddenly disappeared.

He re-appeared behind the one at the back and sliced it in half.

As the blood squirted and the body parts flew each their own way, you could see the boy who had sliced it in half. He had an ice cold stare and fire in his eyes.

The Lur,rokks stood speechless

"How dare you!" the leader screamed and drew his sword.

"I swear on the name of the Shukumei that you shall not leave this place alive."

The eyes of the leader and him met. Two cold entities facing of in mortal combat.

The leader disappeared. Haru disappeared.

The leader re-appeared in one place and Haru re-appeared in the middle of the flock of unsuspecting Lur,rokks. A quick slice and the group had suddenly doubled.

The leader began to roar

"Damn you, human!"

"I am already dammed."

Their swords clashed and sparks flew around.

The leader kicked Haru and sent him flying into the burning building.

"weak humans sicken me" he turned around and was about to walk.

"over arrogant freaks sicken me"

The leader turned around. "How?"

Haru pointed his sword at the Lur,rokk

"you are going down"

The flames from the building changed colour from yellow/red to a deep crimson.

The flames grew higher until they pierced the roof, then suddenly got smaller and engulfed Haru`s sword.

Haru swinged the sword around

"I have no idea what just happened, but I think I like it!"

He swinged the sword and the flames flew of it and towards the leader

"Damn you Human!"

The flames engulfed the leader and he melted while trying to form more words.

The End of chapter one.

This is just a mini layout of what I really am writing, just thought I would post it here first to see how people liked it. Please comment.


End file.
